Misunderstandings Still Happens
by K.Haruyuki
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki is the youngest member of the American Bar Association (BAR). At age 24, he is a Juris Doctor in Law (Honors, Havard, after joining a Scholarship) and a Master of Psychology (from the University of Houston-Victoria) and has been dealing with cases directly involving children and adolescents since he joined.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter Notes**

 **This fic is the continuation of A Simple Misunderstanding**

 **~x~**

Yuuri Katsuki is the youngest member of the American Bar Association (BAR). At age 23, he is a Juris Doctor in Law (with Honors in Havard, after joining a Scholarship) and has also a Master in Psychology (from the University of Houston-Victoria), and since joining, deals with cases directly involving children and adolescents successfully. But of course someone so smart and so young suffers from bullying in the court.

"It's not children's place here." He listens and smiles.

"And not even idiots!" He screams, laughing at the face of the man who had criticized him.

Yuuri Katsuki is different not only for being a young lawyer. He acts like a young man. He likes games, music, jeans, cartoon t-shirts and sneakers, and he usually walks with a backpack full of stuffed animals.

Many respect the boy for dealing with children and adolescents. Especially those who are violent, rude and mentally ill. And surprisingly, he keeps in touch with them, whether by phone, email, or even in person.

 **~ x ~**

One day after a trial involving a couple who wants to divorce and their two children and that he acted as an intermediary between the husband's and the wife's lawyers (both were shocked to see such a young man wearing jeans and an anime t-shirt sitting between them and asking for order), he walks the corridors of the Court when he notices a boy with shoulder height blond hair, sitting in one of the chairs, playing with a PSVita. He watches some adults trying to talk to him, but shakes his head.

"Tsk." He does it, walking again. "Bunch of jerks."

He sits on the bench, a little away from the boy, taking the PSVita himself. He cheers when he sees the boy playing Dragon's Crow and opens his own, noting that most of the adults, who work there and recognize him, move away from them.

"Stupid dragon." The boy swears.

"Do you want help to beat him?" Yuuri asks, making the boy look at him with a frown.

But he is surprised to see the same handset and the same game in the hands of the elder. Yuuri picks up his cell phone and enables his wi-fi.

"Check your PSVita's Wi-Fi for 'Katsuki' and put the password 'katsudon', everything tiny." Yuuri says, accessing his wi-fi and connecting the network. "You invite me and we play online."

The boy does this, and soon the two join the adventure. With the help of Yuuri, the boy finally kills the Dragon and wins the trophy.

"Thanks." He says, with a small smile on his face.

"No problem." Yuuri says, opening the backpack and exposing the various stuffed animals.

"I can see?" The boy asks, his eyes locked on his backpack.

"Of course." Yuuri says, pulling out one by one and sampling him, until he pulls out a white kitten and the boy exclaims.

"Kitten!"

Yuuri extends the cat to him, who looks at him in surprise.

"Do you want?" Yuuri asks, smiling. "I can give it to you."

"Papa said I can not accept presents from stranger." The boy says, making Yuuri laugh.

"That's true!" He says, withdrawing the identity and sampling it for him. "My name is Yuuri."

"My name is Yuri too!" The boy says, surprised to see the identity.

"That cool!" Yuuri exclaims, surprised too. "Is your papa here, too?"

"He's in there with Mama." The boy says, pointing to one of the doors leading to a court room.

"I understand." Yuuri says, turning off PSVita and Wi-fi from the phone. "You know, I'm alone here and nobody wants to be my friend. Everyone is so grown up and they do not care about me." Yuuri says, watching the boy nod.

"Without friends." He says, and then looks at the older man. "Me and you, friends?"

"Really? I'd love to be your friend!" Yuuri cheers, picking up the cellphone, unlocking it and reaching out to him. "You have a cell phone, do not you? Put your number in there, we can talk whenever you want."

The boy hesitates for a while, but reaches out and picks up the phone, typing in the number and saving.

"Now that we're friends, you can keep the kitten. But you need a name for it." Yuuri speaks, handing the gadget over to him and picking up the cell phone back, calling the boy, who takes the phone from his pocket.

"Is that you?" He asks, seeing the older man nod. "OK."

He saves the number, making Yuuri let out a long sigh. Then the boy lifts the kitten up to eye level.

"Potya." He finally says. "From Puma, Tiger and Scorpion."

Yuuri smiled, trying to hold back the laughter that almost escaped him.

"Hello, Potya! Protect your new owner, okay?" Yuuri speaks, feeling the kitten's head.

"Yuri, let's go." A woman says, and the boy keeps everything in his backpack, waving to Yuuri, saying good-bye.

Yuuri nods, frowning at the way the woman grabs the boy's arm. He keeps his things in his backpack and stands up, noticing seeing a tall, silver-haired man walk past him, startling him.

 _It's him? He's back?_

 **~ x ~**

Two days later, in the afternoon, Yuuri's phone rings and he is surprised to see that it is from Yuri, the boy he met in court. He answers, excited, but undoes the smile when he hears the boy crying.

"Hello?" He says, worried. "Yuri?"

" _Yuuri?_ " He listens, sobbing. " _Help me._ "

"Where are you?" He asks, moving away from his friends and picking up his bike keys.

" _At school. Mama did not come get me and nobody can talk to her or Papa_." The boy says, sobbing.

"Is there a teacher there that I can talk to?" Yuuri asks, removing the helmet from the net and putting it on the seat.

" _Hello, this is Minako Okukawa._ " He listens and freezes.

"Minako-sensei?"

"Eh?"

"This is Yuuri Katsuki." He says, surprised.

" _Yuuri Katsuki? Oh my God!_ " She says, apparently also surprised.

"We can talk later, Sensei, I'll be there soon, soon." Yuuri hangs up the phone and stores it in his jacket pocket.

He climbs on the bike and puts on his helmet, calling her and leaving for his old school.

 **...**

When he arrives, he notices the depressed boy, holding Potya in his arms, next to his former teacher, Okukawa Minako. The boy is frightened to see the bike stop in front of them and widens his eyes when he sees who is piloting.

"Yuuri! Cool!" He screams, making Yuuri laugh.

"Thank you." He says, and then looks at the teacher. "Long time no see, Minako-Sensei."

"Yuuri Katsuki, who would have thought?" She speaks, hugging me.

"Professor, do you know Yuuri?" Yuri asks, and she smiles.

"Of course I know him. He was a student of ours 8 years ago." She says, and the boy is surprised.

"Oh ..."

"So you could not get in touch with his parents?" Yuuri asks her, who lets out a long sigh.

"No." She replies. "His mother, despite having custody of him, has a habit of disappearing, but we have stopped contacting her father since yesterday."

"Yuri, can you show me your Mama's phone?" Yuuri asks the boy, who picks up the cell phone, moves it and shows a number.

He calls, and frowns when he get the usual voicemail message.

"Now, from your Papa." He says and the boy repeats the movement, showing another number, which also does not complete. "Tsk."

"Yuuri?" The boy asks, terrified.

"Yuri, how about riding a motorcycle with me?" I ask, making him wide-eyed. "I promise you're safe with me."

"Where are we going?" The boy asks, curious.

"Let's spend the rest of the day having fun." Yuuri opens a wide smile. "Let's go to the movies, play and eat, then I'll take you to home."

"I do not want to go home."

"Eh?" Yuuri asks, surprised.

"I do not want to go home." Yuri repeats. "I do not want to be alone."

"And what about my house?" Yuuri asks, surpising the boy.

"Yuuri's house is super cool!" The teacher says excitedly. "I and several teachers go there to have dinner and relax."

"Why?" The boy asks, confused.

"My house is like an inn, but without rooms for guests. We have a restaurant and thermal baths."

"Can I go?" He asks, surprised.

"I guess so... it would be better than nothing." Yuuri comments, smiling at him.

~ x ~

But that was not quite well the situation was resolved. The next day, Victor Nikiforov reappears in Yuuri's life after he finally contacting him and reporting on Yuri. Apparently, a misunderstanding happens, because in moments Victor emerges, punches Yuuri and takes the son, who is screaming in his arms, out. He and Mari, who had just woken up, look at each other.

"Yuuri? Can you explain why the hell Victor Nikiforov punched you?" She asks, and Yuuri lets out a sigh.

"I do not care about that. It was just a punch and he caught me by surprise." He responds, getting up. "Nee-chan, I'm fine."

 **~ x ~**

"Stupid Papa." Yuri says, hugging Potya. "Papa hurt Yuuri, Yuuri is a friend, Yuuri gave me Potya."

"Yuuri?" Victor asks, surprised. "When did you make friends with him?"

"Yuuri is a friend." Yuri ignores him. "Mama did not pick me up yesterday and neither did she or Stupid Papa answer their phones. I called Yuuri, Yuuri stayed with me, Yuuri did not abandon me."

"Yuri." Victor touches his face and makes him look at him. "When you made friends with this Yuuri guy."

"In that place, that you and Mama left me alone in the hall." The boy picks up his cell phone and call someone. "Yuuri? Are you Ok? Sorry for Stupid Papa."

Victor is frightened to see his son apologizing.

"I want to. Okay. Bye." Yuri says, turning off the cell phone.

"What do you want?" Victor asks, now curious.

"Nothing." Yuri just says, ignoring him again.

 **~x~**

 **~ Preview of the next chapter ~**

 _"Good afternoon, Mr. Nikiforov. My name is Yuuri Katsuki and I will be your son's lawyer in your divorce judgement. "_

 _"Mr. Katsuki. Thank you so much for being here. "he says, greeting him with a handshake._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Notes**

 **Irregular is a reference to Baker Street Irregulars, street children who collect information for Sherlock Holmes.**

 **Warning: An in-depth description of the bullying that Yuuri suffered as a child, quoted in 'A Simple Misunderstanding'.**

 **~x~**

 _"Yuuri? Are you Ok? Sorry for Stupid Papa."_

"It's all right, Yuri, now I'm very worried about you, do you want me to help you?"

 _"I want."_

"Fine, you just can not tell anyone, okay?"

 _"OK."_

"Goodbye."

 _"Goodbye."_

 **...**

Yuuri hangs up the phone, and opens the **Irregulars** contact info, already typing a message.

 **Me**

 _I have a job for everyone. I want all the information about Victor Nikiforov and his wife. Their son hired me._

 **...**

"I apologize for bothering you when you must be so busy, Principal Baranoskaya." Yuuri Katsuki says, sitting in front of his former principal.

"It's understandable, Yuuri, since we're talking about Yuri Nikiforov." Lilia smiles, watching Minako approach with three cups of tea for them. "Thank you so much, Minako."

"Yuri is a lonely child and I believe that separation from parents is stressful for him." Minako says, sitting next to the ex-student. "He has no friends, and yesterday he surprised me when he called you.

"I met him days ago when we were in the courthouse, his parents were having a trial. I swear I did not know he was Victor Nikiforov's son when I helped him." Yuuri says, taking some tea. "When I took him to the Onsen, I noticed certain details that still makes me is very light to someone his age.I could see the bones and mark red when I helped him to take a Mari served us dinner, he just stared at the if it was the first time he saw something so I asked him why he does not eat, do you know what he said? "

They shake their heads, surprised by what they hear. Yuuri bites his lip.

"He said, ' _Can I even eat?_ ' As if he needed permission to do something so basic." He replies, scaring them. "Do you understand now why I want you to take a medical examination of the students as soon as possible?"

"Very well." The director says, making him smile. "Minako, announce that this Saturday we will have a medical examination and then we will have a lecture on bullying with Mr. Katsuki here."

Yuuri blinks at her several times, startled, before he starts to laugh.

"Fair enough." He says, checking the diary and scribbling something. "I intend to arrive before lunch, if that's no problem, so we can look at other cases besides him."

"Very well." Lilia says, finishing the tea and looking at the former student with concern. "You're a very special boy, Yuuri Katsuki. I wish you all the best."

"I thank you from the bottom of my heart for all that you, Minako-sensei, Celestino-sensei, Yakov-sensei and many others have done for me all my life.I would not be who I am today were it not for you." Yuuri says, finishing his tea and putting his things in his backpack. "Call me if anything happens."

"But of course." Minako says, picking up the cups and moving away from them.

Yuuri says goodbye to both and leaves the room, preparing to leave the school. But before ... He lifts the cell phone and types another message for the contact called Irregulares .

 **Me**

 _Time limit: This Saturday. I'll be at school to give a talk. Meet me behind the gym afterwards._

 **...**

He looks around, noticing some students, scattered down the hall, picking up their own phones and nodding to nobody. With a smile on his face, he walks away, leaving the school.

 **~ x ~**

 **Saturday**

As students approach the gym for a talk about bullying, they think they are one of those suit-and-tie adults who came to talk about things everyone already knows, they did not expect to see a young man in jeans, tennis, Harry's T-shirt Potter, sitting on the stage and shaking his legs. Almost everyone was in shock, except for a certain blond boy, who suddenly screams.

"YUURI !"

The students and teachers are startled to see Yuri Plisetsky running toward the stranger, who descends from the stage and hugs him. He with a microphone in his hand, holds it up in his mouth and says.

"Please come and sit on the floor." He says, shaking the boy's hair, he laughs. "As you may know, this is a talk about bullying, but I do not want it to be a talk, I want it to be a conversation between all of us."

"Who are you?" Someone asks, and the man smiles.

"My name is Yuuri Katsuki." He says, looking around, at the students there. "I'm a state lawyer who works with children and teenagers."

"Lie, you look like a teenager." He listens, and laughs.

"I'm not. I'm young to be a lawyer, but what's the problem? I finished school at age 15." He says, making the students, even Yuri, be surprised. "Isn't that right, Professor Minako?"

"It's true." The approaching teacher receives his microphone. "This young man here is a former student of ours, who transferred after studying in a public school because of bullying."

She returns the microphone to him, thanking him.

"I've been bullied for four years and it's gotten to the point where I've been taken to the hospital several times over the last one, when my abusers have become very violent. Now, let me tell you a bit about my past."

He lowers the microphone and takes a deep breath, being watched closely by the students. He looks at them again, turning his face until he is startled to see Yuri rise and sit on his lap, surprising not only him as everyone present. Laughing, Yuuri Katsuki hugs him and lifts the microphone.

"I lost my parents at 12 years old." It begins, surprising the students. "We were a family of 4 people who came from Japan to try to improve our lives. After their death, me and my older sister struggled to keep the family business, which is a Japanese restaurant with artificial hot springs. I have a problem in my metabolism that causes me to digest the foods I eat being slower than normal, so I used to be an obese child and as result, I began to get my first nicknames from my colleagues: Pig, Fat-Ass , Whale, names they said in my face what I already knew. They laughed at me because I was a child above my weight, because I was different. Many and many nights I slept with my sister because of nightmares . "

He lowers the microphone, taking a deep breath. He notices Yuri's look, worried and gives a smile to him.

"And then bullying hit my books and notebooks. TThey were ripped, scratched, trashed, or my backpacks came up in the toilet, in dirty places. Pencils were broken, my uniforms and shoes dirty with mud, and paint. I cried a lot, because my sister made huge sacrifices to buy everything for me. She worked two jobs and was still going to school. I could not ... I could not ask for more from her, so I started to help in the Onsen. Every nigght, we had a different dish and she would prepare them after she returned to school.I served the clients and received their and Minako, Celestino and ever Madam Baranoskaya are our clients. "He stops talking , looking around. "And then, they started to attack me 'accidentally.'" They used to push me from side to side, to sink my head into the toilet, to humiliate myself in front of everybody by lowering my pants. They started to beat me, kick me, pull my hair ... _ **This is not a joke, it's torture.**_ "

He watches pupils glancing at each other, murmuring incomprehensible things.

"In the end, I ended up transferring to this school, and my case went to trial, where I gave a moral lesson to everyone present. Do you want me to repeat?" He asks, receiving several 'yes' from the students. " ** _Even if bullying is wrong, it is only wrong because the bully does not have an adult on the side to say that he is wrong. And this is something that can happen to anyone's child. And it is no use to use violence, because the child can understand that she can also use violence outside the home. In this type of case, everyone is guilty of irresponsibility of dealing with the offending child and the child victim, even if the offending child is forced to pay for their mistakes and the child victim is traumatized for the rest of his or her life. Open your eyes and listen to my warning before it's too late._** "

He smiles, seeing the effect his words are making on the hearts of these children and teenagers.

"If anyone here wants to talk to me privately, stay free to get my phone number and my email with Minako. If possible, try to call at night because that's when I'm free and it does not have to be about bullying." He says, getting off the ground. "I hope my life experience will serve as a lesson for each of you. I wish you a good day."

Yuuri raises Yuri, hugging him tightly. The boy cries, clutching the older man's T-shirt. Scene that several other students witness.

 **...**

"Here, Yuuri-san." Yuuri receives white envelopes from students.

He opens and checks the contents, nodding.

"Good work, my Irregulars. Katsudon to everyone later, as promised." He says, smiling as the students celebrate among themselves.

 **~ x ~**

When his lawyer has called stating that a new trial has been scheduled for next week, Victor finds himself worried. He fears for his health if his son, but even trying, he can not get Yuri's guard to be his, but Suzan insists on fighting for the boy. And strangely ... He finds himself constantly reminiscing about the Asian man Yuri tells his new friend. Yuuri.

 **~ x ~**

 **Day of the new trial**

When Victor and the lawyer, Yakov Feltsman, enter the room where the trial has been held, he realizes that only the judge and the editor were present. They both sit down, talking to each other, until the door opens. Victor, believing it to be Susan, his ex-wife, he does not mind looking to see who arrived.

"Good afternoon, Judge Sanders, Doctor Feltsman." A familiar voice says, and Victor turns his face, seeing the asian in jeans, shirt with a fat cat and jacket.

"Katsuki?" Yakov asks, surprised.

"Mr. Katsuki and his client will join us in this trial." The Judge, Willam Sanders, reveals to those present, greeting the newcomer.

"Client?" Victor asks, surprised. "You are a lawyer?"

"My name is Yuuri Katsuki and I will represent your son in your divorce trial."

"Mr. Katsuki, thank you so much for being here." Victor says, squeezing it with a handshake.

 _Wait a minute. If he's a lawyer, does that mean I punched someone important?_

When Suzan McClould in his lawyer arrives, they are also frightened by the presence of the Asian.

"Why are you here, Katsuki?" Kevin Jones, the lawyer, asks the boy.

"I am here representing a third party in the ongoing divorce case between Lord Nikiforov and Ms. McCloud." He opens a smile, and Victor notices that he does not greet either of them.

"You're going to babysit again, eh?" The lawyer asks, making his client look at him with a raised eyebrow.

Victor, Yakov, the judge and the clerk decides to pay attention to both of them, surprised by what they hear.

"Maybe I should, if someone forgets about their son and go out to date until the next day." Yuuri Katsuki says, and Victor notices both Suzan and the lawyer turns pale.

 _So that's what happened? And how does he know that?_

"Who are you to make such accusations? People like you should be at school studying." She says, and Yuuri looks at her, smiling.

"My name is Yuuri Katsuki, I am a lawyer who works for the New York State and my job is focused on helping children and adolescents. I may be young to work here, yes, but I have the great pleasure of being at the disposal of those who really need it . " Yuuri responds, surprisingly.

"He really has not changed." Yakov says, laughing.

"Do you know him, Yakov?" Victor asks, getting a surprised look from his lawyer.

 **~x~**

 **Chapter final notes**

 **Preview of next chapter:**

 _"Hey, Yuri, who would you like to live with now?" The judge asks the boy, who is sitting on Yuuri's lap._

 _"I want..."_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Notes**

 **#SavageKatsukiYuuri**

 **No more words are needed.**

 **~x~**

When Suzan McCloud enters the room and sees the Asian boy sitting at the table, she thinks he is one of those trainee students who is there to observe. But when Kevin Jones, her lawyer, talks to him as if he knows him and the boy reports that he is representing a third party at the trial, something in his eyes makes her shiver. This boy is not some fool . And when he comments about forgetting his son and dating until the next day, she is afraid. _Very afraid._

 _Afraid her future plans will come undone._

Besides, she can see four things in that room. The judge treats the boy with respect. Doctor Feltsman, who always keeps a face without expressive, is smiling at him. Kevin clearly hates him, and his ex-husband shows interest in him.

"You're very arrogant to a simple lawyer, boy." She says, seeing him raise an eyebrow and smile.

"My name is Yuuri Katsuki, Miss McCloud and I am a lawyer working for the state of New York and my focus is on cases involving children and teenagers, **_like yours._** " He says, completely relaxed in the chair where he is sitting in the chair on the opposite side of the Judge, and between the couple and their lawyers. "Oh, and I'm also responsible for the last three defeats of your boyfriend there."

"What ..." she says, startled, just as Kevin explodes beside her.

"Stop talking absurd things, Katsuki!"

"Order." Judge Sanders orders. "We are going to start the trial that I predict will be the last in the divorce case between Mr. Victor Nikiforov and Suzan McCloud." This trial, which had been requested by Mr. Yakov Feltsman, can only be carried out at that time because the case was declared as urgent by Mr. Yuuri Katsuki, who is here representing Yuri Nikiforov, son of the couple here present. "

"What do you mean 'representing Yuri'? How can a minor child be represented by a lawyer?" Suzan asked, finding the situation increasingly ridiculous.

"The one who pays my fees is the state of New York." Yuuri says, making everyone look there. "It gives me complete freedom to represent someone who is too young to be involved in many kinds of cases, and who are often completely abandoned or ignored by those who should be their protectors: _**their parents.**_ "

Suzan finds herself speechless. For the first time, she finds herself wordless to answer what that young man just said. Because it's true, is not it?

"Mr. Feltsman?" the Judge looks at the Russian lawyer, who opens a laptop and begins to move him.

"The reason for the request for a retrial is simply because my client does not accept that his ex-wife is still in custody of their son and in possession of the savings account created specifically for the boy. He was denied to access it after the boy's custody was designated. " Yakov Feltsman begins to say, taking from a folder a paper and extending it to the Judge. "The bank, when questioned, only revealed that it could not allow access to the new password nor to the bank account statement."

"Hmm. In fact, Mr. Nikiforov should have had access to the account, since he is responsible for it." The Judge comments, lifting his glasses to his face and reading the paper handed over by Yakov. "Mr. Jones, does your client have anything to say?"

Yuuri coldly observes the woman and the lawyer talking to each other, and decides to open the backpack and remove his briefcase with all that has been handed to him by the Irregulares. He also removes his cell phone and starts to read a manga while waiting for his turn.

"Mr. Katsuki?" The Judge asks, and he raises his face, smiling wide.

"Not yet. I'd like to hear both sides first, before I start." He says, already lowering his face and seeing the cell phone again.

"Very well." The Judge says, turning to Victor and his lawyer. "I will study soon on the bank account, along with the bank, to allow your account access."

"Why?" Suzan asks, clapping her hands on the table. "Why should he have access to the content of the account?"

"Because he's the one responsible for it." Judge Sanders replies, looking at her coolly.

"You're talking like I changed the password on purpose." She says, making the lawyer look in surprise.

"Did you happen to do that?" The Judge asks, raising his eyebrow.

"Of course not! I love my son!" She screams, and the room is quiet, until someone starts to laugh.

 _Yuuri Katsuki._

"Why are you laughing, Katsuki?" Jones asks, clearly annoyed.

"Because it's so funny what she said." Yuuri responds, calming down.

"What do you mean by that?" Suzan asked, glaring at him.

 ** _Well, it's showtime._**

"First I'd like you to hear something, but first ..." Yuuri says, picking up his cell phone. "I met and became friends with Yuri Nikiforov during your last trial and we exchanged phone numbers. Later that afternoon, I received a call from him that worried me. At the call, he told me that they could not get in touch with no parents and asked for my help. Curiously, he studies in one of my old schools and I know the teacher who was with. I will reproduce the conversation I had with the two of them when I got there.

And in fact, the conversation he had with Minako Okukawa and the boy is reproduced, making the woman frown and Victor's eyes widen.

"In fact, I could not get in touch with both of them at that moment." He says, stopping the recording and opening the black folder in front of him. "In the case of Mr. Nikiforov, the reason was that he was in a lecture with other nutritionists talking about physical and mental health. Only after 10 o'clock that I got to talk to him and he came to pick up the boy the next day, how it was combined. But I still couldn't get in touch with Miss McCloud. _ **Maybe this is the reason why I couldn't.**_ "

And then he gets up from the chair and walks around the table, putting in front of the lawyers and the Judge pictures of a couple in several bars, and tax bills of these establishments. The woman and her lawyer pale as they see each other in the photos, feasting on the previous trial.

"And indeed, according to my investigations, the password for accessing the bank account in Yuri Nikiforov's name was changed two and a half hours after the close of the first trial. I was able to access the bank account statement and I verified that the account is almost empty , with the exception of a few cents. " Yuuri says, turning around again and handing over two new documents to the three of them.

The first is bank statement of savings, since the creation of it. Where everyone can see that minutes after the deposits made by Victor, the money was transferred to another account. The second is the extract from another account in the same bank, which received for 3 months by transfer a fixed amount of money, and whose expenses beat with the amounts of the previous bills.

"You said you love your son, do not you?" Yuuri asks, picking up other documents and extending them. "Funny, because at the last medical examination conducted by the boy's school, the doctor found that he presented a worrying picture of malnutrition, physical and psychological violence."

"Medical examination?" Suzan asks, starting to shake at the table.

"Yes, medical examination, which I asked director Lilia Baranoskaya to do as soon as possible, because of what I witnessed when I was taking care of Yuri the night you left him to celebrate with your boyfriend ... Number 8?" Yuuri continues, showing more dated pictures of her engaging with other men.

Victor widens his eyes to see that there are photos of before their divorce. _So she was cheating on him? How did he find out?_

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I want to show all of you something interesting." Yuuri says, going to the door and leaving.

Soon he returns, holding Yuri's hand. The boy looks around, astonished to see his father and is terrified to see his mother. Yuuri pulls out a package of Kit-Kat chocolate, opens it and holds it out to the boy.

"Are you hungry, Yuri?" He handing the chocolate to the boy, who looks from him to his mother.

"Mama, am I allowed to eat?" He asks, making Victor, the lawyers, Judge Sanders, and the clerk scared.

"So that's what you meant by psychological violence." The Judge says, taking a deep breath.

"Suzan, are you mistreating my son?" Victor asks, looking at the woman with hatred.

The Judge hammers the table, ordering order in the room. The clerk continues typing quickly on his laptop, seriously checking out all that Yuuri Katsuki has made available to them. _And then..._

"Hey, Yuri, who do you want to live with from now on?" The Judge asks, looking at the boy in Yuuri's lap.

"I want ..." The boy stops talking and looks from his mother to his father and then to the Japanese man. "I want to live with Yuuri."

"Understood." The Judge says, smiling broadly. "I declare that Yuri Nikiforov joins the _**Yu-topia Children's and Youth Help Program,**_ where only Mr. Victor Nikiforov is authorized to visit." Mr. Katsuki, may I leave the rest of the details with you? "

"Perfectly, Your Honor." Yuuri smiles, hugging the boy in his lap excitedly.

"Okay, Yuri Nikiforov's guard is in Yuuri Katsuki's hands for an unlimited time, and then he has to study the possibility of passing custody to his father, and I'm also telling the police to have Suzan McCloud have his finances and savings account properly investigated and initiating an investigation to ascertain what was exposed here by Yuri's medical examination. " The Judge declares, terrifying the woman. "In addition, while all the investigations are being carried out, Suzan McCloud is prohibited from approaching Yuri Nikiforov. "Mr. Katsuki? "

"You can leave it with me." Yuuri smiled, sliding his fingers into the boy's hair.

"What is this 'Yu-topia Children and Youth Help Program?'" Victor asks, worried.

"It's just a project that I created where I started my own home to shelter and help children and adolescents with a variety of problems, giving them an involvement that could help them find answers to the problems they are experiencing. , where I and ' _my children_ ' can do whatever we want together. **_As a parent should do with his son._** " Yuuri explains, smiling. "You're allowed to visit us, just go back to the same place where you came to pick up your son that day, and I invite you to come and enjoy the stay and talk to other children. Oh, and you, too, are invited, Yakov-san, Willian-san andd Keith-san. This evening is a good time for the first visit, since dinner will be Katsudon and Lilia-san, Minako-sensei and Celestino-sensei will also join us."

Victor looks at the Japanese man in surprise, seeing him talking to Yakov, the judge and the clerk as if they were great friends. He then looks forward, where Kevin Jones gets up and walks away from Suzan, staring at Yuuri Katsuki with hatred before leaving the room. He turns back to Suzan and lets out a sigh, rising and approaching Yakov.

"If it's no problem, can I bring some of his things later?" He asks, looking at the Japanese man carrying the boy in his arms.

"Of course, it's always good for a child to have objects that are familiar to him around." Yuuri smiles at him and Victor notices two things.

 _ **One:**_ He's surprised at the fact that he's seen someone smile like that for him before.

 _ **Two:**_ He finds himself attracted by that strange boy.

 **~x~**

 **Preview of next chapter:**

 _"Welcome to Yu-topia Akatsuki." A strangely familiar woman tells Victor. "It's been a long time, Nikiforov."_

 _"What?!"_


	4. Chapter 4

**I also have now twitter and tumblr. Just check einnosekai.**

 **~x~**

When Yuuri reveals to little Yuri that he will move in with him for a while, the boy will smile and embrace him. Victor is surprised how a stranger who has not had much contact with his son, is able to make him smile like that. He realizes from the hard words of the lawyer that he failed as the father of the boy.

"Papa!" He listens and turns, looking at the boy running towards him and hugging his leg.

"Yuri?" He asks, taking the boy in his arms and noticing that in fact, he is very underweight.

"Yuuri said you're going to visit me later." Yuri asks, looking at him excitedly.

"Of course I will!" He responds, smiling. "I promise you that I will see you every day and that when I am away because of work, I will keep in touch with Mr. Katsuki to hear from you. What do you think?"

The boy nods excitedly, hugging Potya harder.

Victor then notices the lawyer approaching them, holding his backpack.

"Want a ride, Mr. Nikikorov?" He asks, seeing father and son talking in the hallway.

"No, I'm fine." Victor answers, lowering the boy. "Actually, I'd like to apologize for the punch I gave you."

"Aaaah." Yuuri says, laughing. "No problem, I understand that you were very worried about him, and you only hit me because I was distracted, I accept your apologies."

"How come I just hit it because I was distracted?" Victor asks, surprised.

"I'm a black belt in Judo and Aikido." Yuuri shrugs, and Victor's mouth drops open. "I deal with all kinds of children, Mr. Nikiforov, even the most violent ones, and in these cases I use a shock treatment where I show them what real force is to defeat them until they accept my presence."

"Wow." Victor says, making Yuuri blush.

"So ..." Yuuri clears his throat, and takes a deep breath. "Later on, I would like to talk to you about your son, I will also show you my house, and explain how my project works at the same time, and I would like to give you a homework assignment."

"Homework?" Victor asks, raising his eyebrow.

"You are a nutritionist, so make a special diet for your child. My sister and I will work on what you give us, and do not forget to put what he does not like and have an allergy, okay?"

"He has no allergies at all." Victor says, and the Japanese man smiles broadly.

"Very well." And then he reaches out to Yuri. "Come on, Yuri?"

The boy embraces his father's leg again, and looks at him.

"See you later, Papa." He says, moving away from him and going to Yuuri, taking him by the hand. "Let's go on the bike again?"

"No. I came by car today." Yuuri responds, laughing.

Victor nods at them, saying goodbye and walking away. _And ... Wait a minute. Did he just say 'bike'?_

 **~ x ~**

Victor finds himself facing Yu-topia Akatsuki with a familiar feeling. He realizes that the place is a popular Japanese restaurant, by the queue that is formed in front of the place. He frowns and takes a deep breath, undecided whether to go in first and look for Yuuri or join the line and wait.

"Hm? Oh, it's him! Hey, Victor!" He listens and looks at the queue, seeing that someone is beckoning to him.

"Professor Minako?" He asks, already heading toward her.

"Join us!" He says, noting that Professor Celestino, Professor Josef Karpisek and Professor Natalie Leroy are there as well.

He is surprised to see that the director of his former school, Lilia is also in line.

"You do not look well." She says, looking him up and down. "Probably because of the judgments."

Victor nods, biting his lip.

"I think you need to relax in Yu-topia's thermal baths. It will do you great." Celestino comments, scaring him.

"Thermal baths?" He asks, watching them frown.

"You ... have you really forgotten?" The director asks, making him bite his lip.

 _What did he forget?_

"Thank you very much for visiting us." Someone shouts, and Victor sees a large group of people leave the restaurant. "Next in line, please come in."

Soon, much of the queue comes inside, including Victor, the teachers and the principal.

"Welcome to Yu-topia Akatsuki!" The boy says, soon coming in behind Victor. "Our menu today is Katsudon, and if you want to enjoy the hot springs, just wait a little longer."

"Hello, Guang-Hong, where are Yuuri and Mari?" Professor Minako asks, looking at the teenager.

"The Katsuki brothers are in the kitchen. ' _Oto-san'_ is helping Mari-san because today there are a lot of people again." The boy, Guang-Hong, responds.

"Oto-san?" Victor asks, making him look up and smile.

"I am one of the children welcomed and helped by Yuuri Katsuki. As we are his 'children', we decided to call him ' _Oto-san_ ', which means father in Japanese."

"I still remember his face when you first called him Oto-san. It was heartbreaking." Minako says, giving a smile.

"He cried for hours." Guang-Hong says, surprising me.

"Welcome to Yu-topia Akatsuki." A strange, familiar woman tells Victor. "It's been a long time, Nikiforov."

"What?!" Victor says, surprised.

"Did you really forget?" She asks, raising her eyebrow.

"I ..." but before Victor started to speak, he was interrupted by a voice.

"Mari-nee, what do you think you're doing?"

Victor sees Yuuri with his arms crossed, wearing an apron and loose clothing.

" _Gomen, Yuu-chan, Gomen_." She says, making him let out a sigh and look around.

"Oh, Mr. Nikiforov! I'm sorry, I did not expect the restaurant to be so busy, why do not you just dine right here, then we can talk and enjoy the hot springs." Yuuri says, adjusting his glasses on his face.

 _Sexy ..._

"Oh ... Hm. Okay." He says, surprised to see himself quite surprised to think that Yuuri Katsuki is sexy.

"Guang-Hong, can you get the suitcase Mr. Nikiforov is carrying and put in my room?" Yuuri asks, turning away.

"Yes, _Oto-san_." The boy says, picking up Victor's suitcase and pulling away with her.

Soon, he joins the table with Minako, Celestino, Lilia, Yakov, the Leroy couple and Josef. And then, he hears light footsteps approaching and when he raises his face, sees Yuri approaching and sitting next to him. Victor soon notices the glint in the boy's eyes and smiles. They dine together even though the boy asks for permission to eat, and people laugh when he shouts ' _Vkusno !_ ', embarrassing him. Mari joins them at the table while Yuuri sits down with the group of children and teens, talking to each of them, and when they finish dinner, Guang-Hong and two other boys pick up the dirty dishes.

"For those who paid to take a dip in the hot springs, please follow me." She says, turning and leaving the room.

Minutes later, Yuuri emerges, with a shy smile on his face.

"Mr. Nikiforov." He says, looking at Victor. "Follow me please."

Silently, Victor follows him through the corridors, until the boy arrives at a door, sliding it to the right and closing it after they both enter.

"Did you do what I asked for earlier?" Yuuri asks, while Victor takes a good look at the room.

A clean, tidy office with a laptop and papers on a desk, a bookcase full of books, two navy blue armchairs, and a black rectangular rug on the floor. Several paintings, certainly created by children, decorate the walls, surprising Victor.

"Mr. Nikikorov?" Yuuri asks, touching his shoulder and making him turn his attention to him.

"Oh yeah!" He says, pulling out of his jeans a legal paper, unfolding it and extending it to him. "Here it is."

Yuuri looks at the paper with a computer-made table, where Yuri's new diet meets and nods, as she analyzes it.

"It's a good start." He says, taking another paper from the desk and reaching out to him. "I'm stopping Yuri from using his cell phone until the end of the treatment. I'll run the device through a scan and I'll get a new chip later, after all, your ex-wife may try to get in touch with him for as long as he's here." , I am making my e-mail, my telephone number and my Skype available. You can send messages whenever you want, but with regards to the calls, I suggest that you make the calls at night.I already notified the school about it and I have 'my children' who study at his school who are willing to keep an eye on him. "

"That ... It would help a lot. And from the little I noticed from the boy named Guang-Hong, I could tell he loves you." And on impulse, after saving the paper in the pocket of his jacket, Victor decides to implicate him. " _Oto-san_?"

But his plan did not work when he waited, because he ends up seeing Yuuri get his face completely red and suddenly ...

 _How cute he is._

Blinking several times, he notices that the boy in front of him looks shyly. Victor takes a deep breath, finally paying attention to what he is talking about.

"... They use this term to address me, since _Oto-san_ is 'father' in Japanese." He says, and I nod, wanting to imply that I was paying attention. "Mr. Nikiforov?"

"Call me Victor, please." He watches the Japanese look surprised and smile.

"Then you could even call me Yuuri." He says, leaning against the table and crossing his legs.

Such a movement attracts the eye of Victor, who gets his mouth dry when he notices for the first time that he is wearing jeans glued to the body, and he finds himself appreciating hips that many women would die of envy.

"Victor?" He listens and then looks back at the other, who looks at him with a bent, frowning face.

"It's nothing! It's nothing!"

"Victor, you're bleeding from the nose!" Yuuri says, picking up a box of handkerchief and holding it out to him.

"Thank you." Victor just says, embarrassed, to wipe his nose and staunch the bleeding.

"No problem." Yuuri opens a wide smile, beginning to laugh at the situation.

"Yuuuuri, are you making fun of my face?" Victor asks, making drama.

"What can I do? It was very funny!" Yuuri exclaims, laughing louder and louder.

Even sulking, Victor ends up giving in and laughing with him. Soon, both walk through the rooms of the Onsen, and Victor is surprised by the amount of games, books, toys and children's materials present. Later, Victor joins Yuuri and the kids to dive into the onsen, relaxing while watching Yuuri and the older ones take care of the younger ones.

"How many children are in your program?" Victor asks, curious.

"I am currently dealing with 12 children, counting with Yuri, but in total there are 29. The older ones, like Guang-Hong, Takeshi, Yuuko and Chihoko, help Mari take care of the Onsen, for example." Yuuri says, pointing to another kid with a sturdy body.

"I understand." Victor says, smiling broadly.

In the end, Victor only remembers Mari's words when he's in his home. _Yuuri Katsuki. Mari Katsuki. Where do they know him from?_

 _Wait a minute._

 _Yuuri said that Yuri's school is the same one he studied. That would explain to him to know the director and the teachers. But what if Mari also studied at the same school? This could mean that she may have met him sometime in the past._

And without getting anything Victor falls on the bed and soon falls asleep.

 **~x~**

 **Chapter final notes**

 **Preview of the next chapter.**

 **"My Irregulars. Each of you has the mission to watch and protect Yuri. His mother's picture is already available in our chat, so keep an eye out." Yuuri says, and kneels, touching the blond boy's cheek. "Yuri, these children are my family and now that you are also one of us, they are also your family.I am not forcing you to make friends with any of them, but you can trust and Otabek here study in the same class , then..."**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'd like to know your opinions about the previews at the ending of the chapter. Since it's something diferent to any of my other fics. I'm also starting to plan about the second YoI Aniversary Collection, where Countdown for Love and Aria's Advice of Love will have a new chapter. I will open the poll for the other 8 in twitter July 1st (If nothing goes wrong with me D: ), so please, check my Twitter ~ eiennosekai ~ for it. Also, thank you very much for enjoying my fics.**

 **~x~**

 **After the Judgment - Before Dinner**

When Yuuri and Yuri arrive in Yu-topia, the boy turns to the boy and slides his fingers into his blond hair.

"From this day on, you will live with me, my sister and my children. This afternoon, after lunch, I will introduce you to everyone and guide you through my house." He says, and the boy looks at him.

"Children?" He asks, surprised.

"Yes. I take care of other children besides you. Children with problems that have come to me in different ways." Yuuri explains. "And you too will be my child."

"I want it." He says, extending his arms to Yuuri, who takes his belt off and hugs him.

"I promise, Yuri, that I will not leave you alone. Even though I'm busy working, you can always count on my sister and the children." And still hugged, they both enter Yu-topia, where they find Mari sitting at the desk.

" _Tadaima ._ " Yuuri says, receiving a curious look from the boy in his arms.

" _Okaeri, Yuuri_ ." She says, face down.

" _Mari-nee_ , we have a new child." She raises her face and is surprised to see Yuri. "Yuri, this is my sister, Mari. Remember her?"

The boy nods tentatively.

"You know I'm going to have to give you a nickname now, do not you? You have the same name after all." She says in Japanese. "Oh, I know, _otouto_ , I'll call you Yurio."

"Why do not you call me the same?" Yuuri complains, nibbling.

"Because it's boring." She just responds by implicating him.

With a sigh, he decides to leave it at that.

"All right, all right. Call the children, I want to introduce you soon." He asks, and turns away from Mari. "Yuri, cover your ears."

The boy obeys, confused, until he sees Mari put two fingers to her mouth and whistle loudly.

Soon, several boys and girls of different ages emerge from the aisles.

"What's it?"

"What is happening?"

"Oh, Oto-san."

"My children, this is Yuri, the youngest member of our family." Yuuri says, looking in their direction.

Timidly, the boy in his arms raises his hand and waves, receiving 'aww's from the girls and nods of most boys.

"Okay, Clockstrings School students, step up and introduce yourselves." Yuuri says, watching two girls and four boys take a step forward.

"My name is Mila Babicheva and I'm in the last year." The short-haired, red-haired girl says, smiling.

"Chihoko." The other girl, who is much younger than Mila, says. "Classmate."

Yuri then realizes that in fact, she studies in the same class as him, and nods.

"Kenjiro Minami, and I'm 15 years old." A blond-haired boy with a red fringe says, smiling.

"Otabek." A much younger boy says, with a cold expression. "Classmate, like Chihoko."

"Georgi Popovich, I am Mila's classmate." The third boy says, and the boy may realize that he was crying until very recently.

"Phichit Chulanont, master of selfies and social networks and also a colleague of Mila and Georgi." The latter says, excited.

Yuuri smiles, now looking at the boy and introducing the rest to him.

"Later, at dinner time, I'll introduce you to the others, okay?" The boy affirms, and blushes when his belly makes a hungry noise. "Mari, do you have lunch yet?"

"Yes, I'll warm up then for you both." She says, pulling away and entering the hallway.

Yuuri looks at the children, who watch them and nods.

"So let's take a shower and eat?" He asks, placing the boy on the floor.

He only nod again, now very excited.

"Okay, okay." Yuuri says, laughing and walking away with him.

 **...**

After lunch, the cell phones of some of the kids play, and they get a picture of a woman and the following message: _This is Yuri's mother. She will probably try to approach him. Guang-Hong, Takeshi, Yuuko, Leo, Charles, Christophe and Nathan, watch the streets and the inn. Mila, Georgi and Phichit, I leave school with you._

When _'Yes, Oto-san_ ' comes up 10 times, Yuuri smiles and turns his attention back to Yuri.

"Eat while it's hot." He says, watching the boy hesitate. "Let's do this. Every spoon of yours will be mine and if you do not want to eat, I will not eat any more."

The boy looks at him in surprise, then at the two plates on the table. Slowly, he raises the spoon and begins to eat, noting that Yuuri does the same. Soon, it ends and Yuuri smiles, satisfied.

 **~ x ~**

 **After dinner.**

Yuri is surprised when she sees the dining room full of mattresses and sheets of various colors scattered on the floor and other children sitting on them, talking. He thought he was going to sleep only with Yuuri, just like that night. The boy named Minami notices and raises his arm, waving at him.

"Yuri!" He says and the boy waves back.

"Okay, kids, I want everyone on the mattresses now." Yuuri says, clapping twice.

He approaches a sound box and puts something in it. Soon, a flute begins to be heard and the children begin to lie down, holding one holding the other's hand. Minami shows Yuri where he should lie down and helps him. He then lies down next to the boy, taking Otabek's hand and his.

When Yuuri approaches him, he gives Potya to him.

"Do not let go of Minami's hand yet, okay?" He asks, stroking his hair.

And he is surprised when the boy reaches out his right hand to him, taking her with his while holding Mila's hand with the other.

"Now I want everyone to close their eyes and take a deep breath with me, slowly." He says, puffing his chest with air and letting go. "Again."

And after repeating several times, he becames silent and observes that everyone is asleep. Gently, he releases Yuri and Mila, and approaches the boy's face, beginning to whisper in his ear.

 _"You're safe here."_

 _"Nothing bad will happen to you."_

 _"Yuuri and Papa love you."_

 _"No one will hurt you."_

 _"You can do what you want."_

 _"If you want to eat, eat."_

 _"If you want to play, play."_

 _"Everything will be fine."_

 **...**

Yuuri walks away from Yuri and gets up, now approaching Otabek.

 _"You're safe here."_

 _"No one else will hurt you."_

 _"Yuuri will not let anyone hurt you."_

 _"Stay close to the others."_

 **...**

Yuuri does this with 4 more children before bedtime and finally sleep.

 **~ x ~**

The days go by and more and more, Yuri feels more at ease with Yuuri, Mari and the other children. He does not ask for more permission to eat and is beginning to speak among them, saying good morning, please, thank you and good night. When he's alone with Yuuri and after talking to his father on the phone, he says he's worried because his dad is alone. Yuuri hugs him and says that soon he will be able to live with his father again.

Yuri also realizes that there is a certain routine there. To his surprise, it is the teachers Minako or Celestino who take them to school by car. At lunchtime he sits with the other six children, eating and listening to their conversation. When they get home, they gather in the dining room to do the housework and fruit snack Mari leaves with them.

Daily changes occur after Yuuri arrives home. On Mondays, before and after dinner, he and the children watch two children's films. On Tuesdays, he reads or a child reads a book. On Wednesdays, it's time to watch cartoons or cartoons. On Thursdays, they read comics and manga. On Fridays, it's the night of video games. Saturdays are sports day and on Sundays, the older ones help clean their home while the younger learn to take care of their things.

And then, one day, Yuuri gets surprised when Yuri calls him Oto-san too and embraces him, excited. For he knows that if a child calls him that, it is because he is comfortable with it. When Victor listens to him, he is also surprised but then only smiles.

 **~x~**

When Victor finally remembers Yuuri and Mari, it was not on his own. After he hears his son calling him Oto-san, he is surprised. And then he decides to look for it on Google. He sees some recent news until he finds something strange:

 **A 15-year-old bullying victim gives moral lesson on trial.**

 _'... Yuuri Katsuki, 15, gives lessons ... Orphan at age 8, lives with his sister, Mari ... His lawyer, Yakov Feltsman, then married to Lilia Baranoskaya ... "_

He clicks on the link and opens it, finding a video along with the report. As he watches, the memory of that day comes into his mind because he was there, present at the judgment. And then, the rest of the memories come up and he sees himself crying.

"I'm an idiot."

 **~ x ~**

Takeshi Nishigori is a policeman about 6 months old. He was 19 when his parents threw him out because he had impregnated his girlfriend at the time and his wife, Yuuko. Yuuri, then 17, was already studying at Havard and found him on the street that same night and offered him his own home. Since then, they have become friends and today, he became godfather of the triplets and the couple. Takeshi is proud to say that he became a police officer not only to protect his wife and daughters, but also to help Yuuri and his children.

Aware of the situation of the new member of the project, he hoped to find the woman in his rounds, around Yu-topia. Not there, at the police station.

"I'd like to report a kidnapping." She says, serious. "The name of the victim is Yuri Nikiforov, my son."

"Your son?" Takeshi asks, tilting his face to her.

"Yes." She responds, frowning at him.

"Your son has been kidnapped." He repeats, leaning back in his chair and folding his arms. "Continue, please."

"Someone named Yuuri Katsuki kidnapped my son, at the behest of my husband." She says, coldly.

"Hmm." Takeshi nods, looking at her.

"You have to help me! I have custody of him, signed by the judge!" She screams, banging on his desk with both hands.

"Are you married?" He asks looking from her face to her hands.

"Yes, unfortunately." She responds, getting more and more angry.

"So where's your weddding ring?" He asks, looking back at her.

He watches Suzan McCloud's face shift from red to white in the blink of an eye. She opens her eyes and looks at her hands, full of rings except her wedding ring.

"Funny you mention that whoever kidnapped was someone called Yuuri Katsuki. Now, is this Yuuri Katsuki here?" He asks her, showing her one of the photos of his wedding, with him, his wife and Yuuri.

She takes a step back, terrified.

"Are you lying?" He asks, getting up. "You know you could be arrested for giving false charges, do not you?"

"No, I ..." Terrified, she just turns away and runs away.

Takeshi takes a long breath and grabs the cell phone, sending a message to Yuuri.

 **Me**

 _Bitch was here. Wanted to report you for kidnapping her son at the behest of your husband. When I confronted her, she cowed and ran._

 **~x~**

 **Chapter final notes**

 **Preview of next chapter:**

 _"Oto-san," Yuri says, looking at Yuuri. "Can you and Papa get married?"_

 ** _~ x ~_**

 _... A house catches fire in one of the most important districts of New York ..._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Notes**

 **Oooooh ... Some details about the children, surprises, coincidences and new misunderstandings** **.**

 **I also have now twitter and tumblr. Just check einnosekai.**

 **~x~**

 **Record number:** 0016

 **Name** : Mila Babicheva

 **Age:** 15 years

 **Admission Date:** 04/18/2016

 **Status:** Family

 **Situation:** Found wandering the streets with hunger, thirst, fever, body aches and cough. Diagnosed by Dr. Angelo Hope as a cold that could become pneumonia if it were not for first aid provided by the Katsukis. According to the girl, who opened only for Yuuri Katsuki, she was expelled from the house after telling her parents that she was interested in girls ...

 **...**

 **Record number:** 0018

 **Name:** Phichit Chulanont

 **Age:** 15 years

 **Admission Date:** 03/25/2017

 **Status:** Healthy

 **Situation:** Both parents were addicted to drugs and drink and physically abused. Tests performed by Dr. Ângelo Hope showed internal fractures and lungs with toxic components. Boy confesses that it was the neighbors who fed him ...

 **...**

 **Record number:** 0019

 **Name:** Chihoko Nakamura

 **Age:** 05 Years

 **Admission Date:** 10/15/2017

 **Status:** Family

 **Situation:** Abandoned by the mother at the entrance of Yu-topia Akatsuki ...

 **...**

 **Record number:** 0021

 **Name:** Georgi Popovich

 **Age:** 17 years

 **Admission Date:** 11/22/2017

 **Status:** Under observation

 **Situation:** He was a violent character and used to cause bullying in his old school. It turned out that both parents were absent and the boy revealed that he only wanted to get their attention ...

 **...**

 **Record number:** 0023

 **Name:** Kenjirou Minami (fake)

 **Age:** 15 years (fake)

 **Admission Date:** 11/29/2017 (fake)

 **Status:** Confidential

 **Status:** Confidential

 **...**

 **Record number:** 0029

 **Name:** Otabek Altin

 **Age:** 6 years old

 **Admission Date:** 05/30/2018

 **Status:** Under treatment

 **Situation:** Judicially removed from his father, who physically and sexually abused him. Dr. Angelo Hope found no signs of rape, but the boy has severe signs of post-traumatic stress disorder, anxiety, nightmares ...

 **...**

 **Record number:** 0034

 **Name:** Yuri Nikiforov

 **Age:** 6 years old

 **Admission Date:** 08/14/2018

 **Status:** Under treatment

 **Situation:** He was in custody of the mother, after the separation of the parents. It shows signs of trauma, malnutrition and neglect ...

 **~ x ~**

Yuuri let out a sigh as he finished updating his children's records on his laptop. Tomorrow, Saturday, is the day of the medical visit of Dr. Ângelo Hope, doctor of the program partner. If all goes well, only Minami, Otabek and Yuri will still be under medical and psychological observation.

At his side, his cell phone vibrates and he picks it up, reading Takeshi's message and frowning. He then sends that message to his irregulars.

 **Me**

 _Irregular, constant attention around Yuri Nikiforov. I believe that more information about Suzan McCloud is needed to protect him. I'm counting on you._

 **~ x ~**

Saturday is sports day. After medical examinations with Dr. Ângelo Hope, Yuuri takes everyone home for lunch and then decides to take them to an ice rink, after he observes their interest in watching a cartoon involving the sport.

"Today, Professor Kunogi and I will teach you to ice skating. You have a fixed time with us and then, if you want to go to the next sports court, I'll take you while she stays with the ice hockey team, okay?" Yuuri says, smiling at the joy of the children.

"I skate." Yuri says, surprising him.

"Eh?" He asks, crouched in front of the boy.

"Papa taught me."

"Hm, let's see if he taught you well." Yuuri stands up and claps his hands, attracting the children's attention. "Everyone to the van."

And he chuckles as he sees them hurrying out of the restaurant. In the car, Yuuri watches the little boy talking to Georgi, who has dumped by his girlfriend and this makes him happy.

 **...**

In the ice, the boy surprises him again. He shows that he was well taught and possesses a naturalness with the sport. Alongside him, Haruyuki Kunogi, another program partner and figure skating instructor, also looks at him with a serious expression on her face.

"He is very good." She says, looking at him with a smile on her face. "Can I have him, too?"

"If he wants." Yuuri responds, smiling at her. "But I need to get permission from his father first."

 _Haruyuki Kunogi._ A girl who was quite likely to be a great ice skater. With her red hair, in a lighter shade than Mila's and her green eyes, she is very beautiful. But unfortunately, her health did not allow the rhythm of an athlete. Now, as a teacher, her dream is to see her students grow and become athletes of the sport.

"Give me a lift for Yu-topia?" She asks at the end of the day.

"Of course." Yuuri says, smiling at her. "I can take you home with my motorcycle later."

She thanks him and joins them in the van. After dinner and a relaxing bath in the springs, the kids gather to watch TV while Yuuri takes Haruyuki Kunogi home. They stop at a station to fuel the motorcycle, when they notice a strange smoke and a slight orange glow in the sky.

"What is going on?" Haruyuki asks an employee.

"A fire has started in an apartment a while ago. Fire trucks must already be dealing with the flames." The clerk answers.

"Yuuri, come on, I think it's in my building!" Haruyuki exclaims, startled.

"Here." Yuuri says, leaving money to him. "Finish it, please."

"Yes sir."

 **...**

When they arrive in the building, Haruyuki is surprised to see an apartment completely destroyed, after the flames have been erased.

"My apartment is the above it." She says, scared.

But Yuuri was not paying attention to her, but to a person who was on his knees, desperate.

"Victor?!" He screams and leaves the bike, running and kneeling beside him scaring him. "Victor, don't tell me that ...?!"

"Yuuri? Why are you ..." He begins to say, but is surprised to see his upstairs neighbor approaching.

"Yuuri, you scared me!" She says, and then Victor notes. "Oh my God, Victor, are you okay? It's your apartment, is not it?"

 _Wait a minute? Since when does his neighbor know Yuuri? And they were together? I mean, is she his girlfriend?_

"So it's really his?" He listens to Yuuri talking to her but can not concentrate on the conversation.

He lost everything. Laptop, books, documents, the camera used for his videos, his research, his furniture, his home. _What should he do now?_

 **...**

"Oto-san." Yuri says, looking at Yuuri. "Can you marry Papa?"

"Where did you come up with that idea, Yuri?" The older asks, being taken by surprise.

"I hate to see Papa alone." The boy responds, and Yuuri lets out a long sigh.

"I hate it too, but it's not that simple. For two people to get married, they need to love each other first." He replies, staring at the hospital bed where Victor lies, having fainted in Yuuri's arms.

The doctor has already examined him and determined that he is well, and that the fainting was caused by a panic attack, to Yuuri's relief. Now he and the boy are waiting for him to wake up for the doctor to release him.

"Papa and Mama were married." Yuri says. "They do not love each other, but they're still married."

"I believe they came to love each other, after all, you were born of that love." Yuuri says, smiling at him. "But Papa is a man and so am I. Even though we could both love one day, we could not marry because of it."

"It's unfair." The boy says, raising his eyebrow.

"Yeah." Yuuri responds, taking him in his arms and hugging him. "It's very unfair."

Victor, who had listened to everything, pretends to finally wake up. He is attacked by his son, who hugs him crying.

"I'm going to work with the police to investigate the cause of the fire, since the circumstances are troubling." Yuuri says, when the boy ends up sleeping in his father's arms. "A few days ago, your ex-wife went to a police station saying that Yuri was kidnapped by me and that you hired me. It's funny that the policeman in question knows who I am and she panicked when he confronted her."

 _Who the hell is Yuuri Katsuki?_

Victor finds himself asking himself.

"I must imagine that it should not be easy at this time for you, so I would suggest that you stay with us until you are able to have a home, so you will not only have shelter, food and comfort, but you can also be present with your son." Yuuri stares at him, startling him.

"Are you sure? I do not want to bother." Victor replies hesitantly.

He wants to accept the offer. Really wants. _But would not that be too much for both of them?_

"Mari is used to me bringing children out of nowhere. Why would she bother with one more?"

"Really ... Hey!" Victor exclaims, embarrassed.

They both laugh and wake the boy up.

"Papa laughing?" He asks, looking from one to the other. "Yup, Yuuri and Papa combine."

"What is he talking about?" Victor asks, pretending he does not understand anything.

"Maybe he's still sleepy." Yuuri responds, caressing the blond hair of the boy, who goes back to sleep.

 _So he does not care about me? Oh, that's right! He's dating my neighbor. Hey, wait a minute! Why on earth do I have those thoughts? I should not be gay, to start with. Hmm, maybe I am and do not even know it. What the hell is happening to me?_

"Victor?"

He listens and turns his face quickly to Yuuri, who was looking at him with concern.

"Are you alright?" He asks, tilting his face. "I was talking about Haruyuki wanting Yuri at her ice-skating classes. What do you think?"

"Oh? Does she teach ice skating? It's a good idea." Victor says, cheering a little. "I taught him the basics, before the breakup."

"I never thought you knew how to skate on ice." Yuuri comments, watching him with a smile on his face.

"Just the basic." Victor responds. "How much will these classes cost?"

"Since Yuri is one of my children, it will not cost anything." Yuuri responds, looking now at the boy. "He has the talent to be an athlete, and both I and I want to explore it."

"I understand." Victor says, frowning. "Does she do it for you? Does not seem fair."

"She goes to our restaurant almost every night, so we offer her free food while she teaches three of my children for free.

"I still think I should pay for the classes. Yuri is my son, not yours, But now I can't afford it. " Victor says, not noticing Yuuri flinch next to him.

"Right." Yuuri whispers, and the conversation ends there when the doctor arrives. "I'm sorry then."

As Victor and the doctor talk, Yuuri leaves the room. He grabs the shirt at chest level and takes a deep breath. Victor, thinking that the young man had left the room to give him privacy, is surprised when he does not see him in the corridors.

 **~x~**

 **Preview of next chapter:**

 _"And then, would you like to be one of my partners in the Yu-topia Akatsuki Children's Youth Program? I really need someone who deals with food nutrition."_

 _Victor looks at Yuuri, after finally understanding what he feels for the man._

 _"It will be a great pleasure." He answers, with a fake smile on his face._

 _After all, Yuuri Katsuki will never fall in love with him._

 _Right?_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Notes**

 **I also have now twitter and tumblr. Just check einnosekai.**

 **~x~**

 _"Yuri is my son, not yours."_

Usually these words should not hurt so much. But in the case of Yuuri Katsuki, the story is different. After all...

 **~ x ~**

 _Yuuri looks at the doctor, startled._

 _"I ... am I barren?" He asks, terrified._

 _"Yes, Mr. Katsuki, we do not know the cause of this, but the tests prove that you do not produce sperm." This will not affect your day-to-day life, but it makes it impossible for you to be able to conceive in a conscious sexual act your partner._

 _Yuuri looks at him in surprise. Well, he would not have to worry about that because he's gay and still has a crush on a certain silver-haired boy even after a few years without seeing him. But even so, knowing that you can not raise a child is something painful._

 ** _..._**

 _"Yuuri, are not you studying right to help kids who are in need of help?" Mari asks, after Yuuri tells her about the result. "Why do not you give a home to these children too? You do not necessarily have to be married to adopt."_

 _"I was thinking about it, Nee-san, but what about you? Would you like to receive strangers here, at our home?" He asked, looking at her._

 _"They could help me in the restaurant and in the hot springs and they can learn a lot more from us, I do not care, do whatever feels right._

 _"Thank you very much, Nee-san." He says, hugging her._

 **~ x ~**

Victor, with his son sleeping in his arms, finds Yuuri outside the hospital, talking on his cell phone. Yuuri notices, and beckons for him to approach.

"I'm telling Mari about you." Yuuri says, turning his face and continuing again. "Haruyuki will also stay with us, since her apartment was also affected by the fire."

 _Oh. Of course. After all they are dating._

In the hospital parking lot, Yuuri guides him to his own car. Victor realizes that there are several different bags in the back seat and on top of the trunk. Victor enters the side of the hitchhiker and puts on his seatbelt, and watches the window of the car. When he does not hear anything from the car or his side, he turns his face and faces Yuuri watching him.

"I imagine what you should be feeling right now and I'm sure I have no right to tell you that it's going to be all right and that you're going to be able to overcome that situation. You have to believe that it will be all right, I can offer you a hand, but you decide what you want to do." Victor is surprised by what he says.

Suddenly, everything makes sense to him. His jealousy of Haruyuki, the constant interest in Yuuri, the disappointment he felt when he remembered him. The sadness he felt when Yuuri ignored the words of his son moments before.

"Like I said before, you can stay with us until you can afford your own home again." Yuuri says, and Victor focuses on him. "You could also help me with the children! And then, I would like to be one of my partners in the Yu-topia Akatsuki Children's Program? I really need someone who deals with food nutrition."

Victor looks at Yuuri, after finally understanding what he feels for the man.

"It will be a great pleasure." He answers, with a fake smile on his face.

 _After all, Yuuri Katsuki will never fall in love with him._

 _It is not?_

"But I'd like some time to think about it." Victor says, and Yuuri just nods, turning the key in the ignition of the car.

On the way back home, Yuuri's cellphone rings again and he picks up a headset and uses it to answer the call.

"Mari?" He asks, and Victor notices a frown. "When?"

 _What happened?_

"Tell them to gather everything they find for me immediately, because I'm coming home now. I'm calling Detective Strauss now to take action." He says, pushing the button. "Sorry, Victor. Looks like something happened involving one of my kids."

"No problem, Yuuri." Victor answers, looking at his own son.

"Detective Strauss? Yuuri Katsuki here.I just got the call about Kenjirou Minami. I'm going to Yu-topia now. I understand. I believe in half an hour, I'll be there. All right."

Yuuri shuts and lets out a long sigh, slamming the steering wheel with his right fist.

"You bastard son of a bitch." He swears, to Victor's surprise.

After all, he never expected to hear Yuuri's curse.

Which means it's quite serious.

 **~ x ~**

When Yuuri parks the car, he opens the door and leaves immediately, running to enter his house. Victor also gets out of the car, and approaches the entrance. There, he watches Yuuri, Mari and a group of young people talking to each other. Soon, he changes the keys and takes a helmet, and then finally looks at Victor, but soon looks away.

"Mari, you can give my room to Victor. I'll go and sleep with the kids. Guang-Hong and Yuuko, can they take the things in my car there? "

"Yes, Otou-san." The boy Victor talked to earlier says, alongside another woman with long dark brown hair and Asian appearance as well.

And soon he leaves, getting on the bike and turning it on.

Victor looks at Mari Katsuki, who is approaching with a cold expression.

"What happened?" He asks, watching her go by.

"One of Yuuri's children has been kidnapped." She responds, scaring him. "Come on in. I'll take you to your new room."

"Is it really okay with me being here?" He asks, worrying again. "I do not want to bother."

"I'm already used to my idiot brother bringing children from one hour to another. One more does not make any difference." She says with a smile on her face.

"You too!" Victor complains, making her laugh.

Victor is taken to a family room. In one of his few memories with Yuuri in the past, there is one where he, the boy and Mari have studied together for the final exams and the two end up sleeping in the same bed so tired.

He looks around and smiles. The room remains the same.

"You remember, don't you?" He listens to Mari, and looks at her in surprise.

"Mari, I ..." He begins to say, but the words get stuck in his throat.

"It does not matter now." She says, seriously. "I just hope you know that if I break my brother's heart again, I'll break up you too."

 _What is she talking about?_

"Mari?" They both turn their faces and look at Haruyuki, who is carrying some things along with Guang-Hong and the other girl.

"Put it down here on the floor." She says, holding out a sheet to Victor. "Victor, why do not you help them load your things from the car here?"

"My things?"

"Do you really think Yuuri would let you here without anything?" She asked, looking coldly at him. "Victor, you're still an idiot."

 _You mean everything in the car is his?_

 _And what did she mean by 'break her brother's heart again'?_

 **~ x ~**

It's already dinner time and nothing Yuuri. Victor watches his son chatting normally with the other children until the boy looks around.

"Where's Kenji and Otou-san?" Yuri asks and the children look at him in surprise.

"Kenjirou had a headache, so Otou-san took him to see Dr. Angelo." Guang-Hong says, smiling.

"Oh." The boy just says and then notes Haruyuki Kunogi, who has just joined them. "Haru, I want to learn to skate better!"

"I also want to teach you, but Yuuri told me he was going to see if father would agree." Haruyuki says, looking at him with a grin on her face.

Yuri looks at his father and opens his mouth, but closes it and looks back at her.

"Papa is an idiot, I prefer Otou-san." He says to everyone's surprise.

"Yuri!" Victor exclaims just as the banquet door opens.

Yuuri and Minami enter, to everyone's surprise. The boy, clearly pale and shaking, finds himself caught by almost every child. Victor then watches the lawyer approach Yuri and squat down next to him, with a serious face.

"Yuri, I may even be your 'Otou-san' but it is your father who has every right to make decisions involving you. I can't do anything without his consent." He says, to Victor's surprise.

Mari watches the scene with a frown.

"But I like you better." Yuri says, clearly confused.

"I like you too, but I'm not your father. I can't be your father." Yuuri says and Mari's eyes widen.

"Yuuri!" She screams, but he just stands up and ignores them, leaving the room, holding his head in a strange way.

Mari looks at Yuri, who sheds tears and sobs. She picks him up and looks at Victor.

"I must imagine what you said to him. It may even seem silly to you, but to my brother, the fact that he can not be a father is something that has shaken him so much, so he tries so hard to be a father figure for all these children. " She says, leaving not only Victor but others present in surprise.

"He ... Can not have children?" Haruyuki asks, surprised.

"Oh shit." Mari says, biting her lip. "I think I said too much."

Victor then realizes that this may undermine their relationship. All because of him. He lowers his face to look at his son, at the same time as two men enter the restaurant.

"Mari, did Yuuri and Minami arrived?" One of them, Asian, asks.

"Yes, he and Minami are safe here." She responds and the other gray-haired old man is wearing a doctor's coat and carrying a heavy bag on his shoulder, looks around and finds the boy.

"Kenjirou, will you let me examine you? I know it was a traumatic experience, but I need to document everything." He says, looking at the boy.

"I know." He says, face down. "But could you check Otou-san, too?"

"Why?" The man, clearly a doctor, asks in surprise.

"Otou-san is also injured. He hit his head with an iron bar." Minami says.

"I'm fine. I took medicine for pain and the wound was treated quickly." Yuuri says, resurfacing there beside Mari. "Doctor Angelo, my child first."

"Of course. For you, the kids and Mari always comes first." Victor watches the doctor sigh and turn to the boy. "Let's go?"

While Kenjirou Minami is in good health, despite having the details not disclosed to anyone, in Yuuri's case, the story is a bit different. According to the doctor, as the bruise on the head was treated soon, he will not suffer any infection. But because of the swelling and the pain he will feel for days, he must spend at least a week on sick leave. That same night, Victor began to reflect on everything that had happened that day. He is confused. He is concerned. And he's completely in love with Yuuri Katsuki.

"I must be the king of idiots." He says, sighing.

Before bed, he picks up his cell phone and opens Google. It uses material from the Wikipedia article on "Haruyuki Kunogi", which is available in its original form here: She has several titles and medals from when she was skating in the Junior category. Watching her videos on Youtube, he feels the sleep coming and, being very tired, ends up sleeping soundly. So deeply that he does not realize that, hours later, someone enters the room and lies down on the bed next to him.

 **~x~**

 **Preview of next chapter:**

 _Victor awakens slowly from his sleep and gives a long yawn. He turns on the bed and freezes, for he is surprised that there is another body sleeping beside him and that he himself is naked. He opens his eyes and, so extra, he screams._


End file.
